ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance (yinyangyofan24 Version)
*This my version, so don't confuse any of this made by Gameking18 with this page or anything related. Heroes Alliance (with Seasons 3 and 4 renamed as Heroes Alliance Forever), is an animated/live-action web series that airs on YouTube on a daily basis from 2011 to 2015. The series revolves four pop culture heroes Optimus Prime (from Transformers), the Red Ranger (the Mighty Morphin version), Greymon (from Digimon), and Spider-Man (from Marvel) helping other iconic heroes battle villains and overcome their problems not only in present day, but also in the past, future, and numerous dimensions. Since its premiere on September 2011, it has achieved critical acclaim, instantly reached over 111,000,000 subscribers, and has been an instant success online. Reruns can also be found on Netflix and Cartoon Network's Adult Swim block. The series was notable for: having many copyrighted characters interact with one other, and bringing pop culture icons that wasn't deemed familiar with Western viewers (icons from Japan, UK, Latin America, Africa, Australia, etc.) The series was so by far expensive to create, not to mention paying companies to have their characters on the show, as well as crew, voice actors, animators, etc.) Plot After defeating the powerful Megamo (for now, as he gets worse as the show goes on), Optimus Prime, Red Ranger, Greymon, and Spider-Man form an alliance dedicated to fighting evil adversaries and foiling their plans thus helping other heroes in need. In Heroes Alliance Forever, the formula is slightly different. It will try to be a normal episode, without teasers similar to the ones in ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''(even thought here are still a couple episodes that can act like it.) Although Season 3 holds the record for having the most multi-part episodes in the show, it still has several single episodes. At Season 4, due to his extremely high popularity, Josh Holo is now the series' main protagonist, and the adventures now revolve around him and any hero he teams up with. Episodes Heroes Alliance: Season 1 Season 2 Heroes Alliance Forever: Season 3 Season 4 Movies * Heroes Alliance: Cosmic Clash * Heroes Alliance: Triceraton Invasion * Heroes Alliance: Lantern Wars * Heroes Alliance: Fight for Infinity * Heroes Alliance: Darkseid's Revenge * Heroes Alliance Uprising * Heroes Alliance Triumphant Internet-Exclusive Shorts: * Optimus Prime: The Transforming Titan * Red Ranger: The Vicious Veteran * Greymon: The Fiery Fighter * Spider-Man: The Swift Swinger * Cat and Mouse * The Avengers Family * The Evergrowing League * Rookies * Galactic Justice * Power of Love * Past Part 1 * Past Part 2 * Past Part 3 * Future Part 1 * Future Part 2 * Future Part 3 * Teen Titans Go! * Superboy Returns Members: Main Cast Heroes Based on Toys Video Game Heroes Heroes Based on Comics, Graphic Novels, and Magazines Comic Heroes Outside the United States Heroes Based on Manga/Anime Heroes Based on Books and Novels Heroes Based on Plays Movie Heroes Television Heroes Tokusatsu Heroes Heroes Based on Radio Programs Reception: Home Video Releases: It is announced that Shout! Factory will be releasing the series to DVD and Blu-Ray. Channels: * YouTube (all territories) * Netflix, Hulu, Adult Swim (U.S.) * TV Fuji (Japan) * Teletoon at Night (Canada) Ratings: * TV-MA-V, TV-14-LV (U.S.) Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Internet series Category:Youtube Category:Adult shows Category:Adult Swim Category:Toonami Category:Crossover Television series Category:Live-Action/Animated Category:Amblin Television Category:Hasbro Category:Transformers Category:G.I. Joe Category:Power Rangers Category:Kamen Rider Category:Super Sentai Category:Digimon Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Harry Potter Category:Peter Pan Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Pucca Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Thundercats Category:Crossovers Category:Netflix Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:TV Series Category:Hulu Category:Franchises